Hallowed Hauntings
by FloppyWandedDementorBuggerer
Summary: SUCSESS! I just wrote a Hermione/(Female)OC slash! Oh, but not a normal one! The OC is a ghost girl who haunts the girl's dormitory named Annabella! (I don't know why, but doesn't a pairing between someone alive and a ghost seem kinda hot?)


Title: Hallowed Hauntings

Author: FloppyWandedDementorBuggerer 

Rating: M

Pairings: Hermione/femaleOC

Genre: Romance

Warning: the pairing… FemaleXFemale

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: SUCSESS! I just wrote a Hermione/(Female)OC slash! Oh, but not a normal one! The OC is a ghost girl who haunts the girl's dormitory named Annabella! (I don't know why, but doesn't a pairing between someone alive and a ghost seem kinda hot?) I need to write moarr

**It was a chilly November evening** when Hermione was working on her Potions essay on her bed. The common room was just too loud on Saturday evenings for her to do her work in there, so she took refuge in the girls' dormitory.

"... But when you have to combine the root of the willow tree with anything you must- _what_?" Hermione sighed deeply and opened her book again. She still couldn't find the answer and it was far too late to go to the library, so she would have to push this off until tomorrow! She felt as though she were procrastinating, which did no good to her mood.

The potions book fell a lot harder than Hermione thought it would when she spotted a white flash seemingly run through the wall. Hermione cursed herself for being rude and scaring a ghost while, at the same time, feeling frightened. Being a Muggleborn, she still feared ghosts, though she learned how to keep her face neutral and not scream out loud when they came near.

"Oh, sorry!" Hermione called to the wall by her bed, wondering if the ghost would be able to hear her. She suddenly stopped in the middle of reaching for her book when a white wispy form came back from the wall and materialized before her. The ghost was far prettier than any ghost Hermione had seen at Hogwarts, or, well, anywhere! She looked as if she were from one hundred years ago what with her long dress under her robes. She had long curly hair that went down to her waist, a piece of it being twirled in her hand nervously.

Her cheeks seemed to be flushed at the gawking and Hermione quickly sat up, leaving the book on the floor.

"I'm sorry! I-I have never seen a ghost like- like you!" Hermione said.

"Like what?" She asked hesitantly, as if afraid of the answer.

"Beautiful." Hermione breathed.

The ghost girl's eyes opened wide at this. No one had called her beautiful in a century! And here she was, before the only girl alive who had ever took her feelings to concern, being told she was beautiful.

"Thank you." She said with a small smile, "I'm Annabella."

"I'm Hermione." As she said so, she put her hand out to shake her hand, but quickly pulled it back, "Er... Sorry."

"It's fine! I know it must be strange to be around a ghost. It can be... awkward, I suppose." Annabella said as she drifted lower to the floor in a showing of fleeting feelings.

"I suppose it could be, if I only saw you seldom, but if we associated more then I'm sure it will be perfectly fine." Hermione said with a warm smile.

"You wouldn't mind?" Annabella asked positively shocked.

"Well, of course not! I don't really associate with my dorm-mates much at all..." Hermione said as her eyes grazed the empty room before coming back to the ghost girl, "Why haven't I seen you before?"

Annabella flushed even more at the question but answered, "I try to stay away from girls... Or, well, everyone. I'm very... Personal."

"Oh, I see. I suppose I would be, too, if I were... In your position." Hermione said.

"I couldn't help but hear you reading earlier... I was and, well, am good at potions. I could help you for the night, since I'm sure you will only need it tonight."

Hermione's eyes brightened at the suggestion and she grabbed her book right up and sat cross-legged on her bed. Annabella stayed where she was, unsure if it was welcome for her to approach Hermione.

"You said you would help?" Hermione inquired politely, patting the spot beside her bed.

The ghost girl hesitantly approached the only soul in the room and immediately felt the heat radiating from Hermione's body, making her internally swoon. Hermione had the opposite effect, but didn't let it show externally except for a few goosebumps.

"See, I am not so sure what you do when you have to combine the root of the willow tree with anything..."

"Oh, well you must first remove the bark then let it dry for a fortnight." Annabella said almost robotically, as if reading from an invisible book.

"Wow… Thank you." Hermione said looking up form her notes to Annabella's eyes. Hermione never had someone around her age answer _her_ questions, "I was thinking along the same lines, but I would have never trusted my thoughts without concrete proof."

"And you would consider me concrete proof?" Annabella asked.

"Yes! I mean, I know I only just met you, but... I trust you." Hermione said slightly blushing at the last three words, which she quickly hid as she added Annabella's helpful knowledge to her paper.

Annabella felt Hermione's blush heat up the air around her and felt a blush come to her as well, though her face didn't heat up at all, it only got darker.

"Do you need any more help?" Annabella asked after a rather awkward silence.

"I don't think so..." Hermione said looking back at her book. Annabella took this loss of attention as her cue to leave, "Oh, wait- I mean, you don't... have to go..."

They both looked at each other as if really seeing each other for the first time. Hermione, in that instant, realized how much she craved the cold aura of the ghost girl and no longer feared ghost, so long as Annabella was the ghost at hand. Annabella saw the gaze Hermione gave her, one she only saw once before when she was alive: it made her happy and sad at the same time, but mainly happy. Annabella floated towards Hermione and smiled, but still kept her distance so as not to ruin the look of love, wanting, and caring to leave this girl's eyes.

"Can you stay with me? I mean, I think I might have a few more questions." Hermione said, "If you don't mind." She added politely.

"I don't mind at all." Annabella said going further and sitting, or rather, hovering on the bed next to Hermione.

The coldness was ever so welcoming to Hermione, the chills came to her for more reasons than one, she noticed. Hermione opened her book and searched for any question she may have, but she couldn't find one.

But Annabella _had_ to stay.

Hermione looked up from her book to Annabella and saw she was looking at her with her large silver eyes in a way one looks at a lover when they do something to their liking, though the feeling died an instant it was spotted, so nothing could be said.

"Is there a problem?" Annabella asked sweetly, carefully covering her possibly unwelcome gaze with this question.

"Well, yes." Hermione said after a moment, "But potions isn't it."

Annabella laughed a happy almost childish giggle of a laugh, though it had an air of angelic quality to it. Hermione felt her stomach turn when she heard this. The girl was a ghost and she was making her feel this way! She is dead and- they can't even touch. Oh, this thought made Hermione internally scream with rage and lament! How could something so amazing be out of her reach?

Annabella's smiling eyes turned worried at the sight of Hermione's hollow expression. She was just about to ask about it when Hermione lifted up a hesitant hand to Annabella's face. Her hand craved the feeling of soft skin, but it went through the cold atmosphere around Annabella and went straight to the icy core of her body. Hermione saw the look of understanding cross over Annabella's face before she removed her hand and placed it on her book, the bitter coldness slowly ebbing away.

"This is why I don't associate with the living." Annabella said forlornly, a look of sadness covering all her features, along with one of bittersweet.

"But you must." Hermione said quietly, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"It will be so hard to be with you like this and not be able to touch you, feel you, other than the heat from your body or the peculiar change of air when I go through you." At this she put her opaque hand through Hermione's solid one, "It will be too much of a loss."

"Please, this is hard for me as well, but- oh, we must keep seeing each other, yes?"

"Look at us! Exchanging words as if we've known each other for years!" Annabella said bitterly, "I don't want to hurt any more than I already do. You have to understand!"

"I feel the same way! I know what it is like to be- alone."

"What are you insisting?" Annabella asked, her angry facade fading.

"We be alone together." Hermione said, "I want to feel you Annabella… I have to. I almost can…"

Hermione held her hand up again and just barely touched Annabella's face. It was a very odd sensation, like when your hand is just skimming the surface of calm water. Hermione gasped and smiled when she realized she could, sort of, feel Annabella.

"What do you feel when I touch you?" Hermione asked.

"Warmth… Heat… I can't explain it."

"You're so beautiful…" Hermione continued to ghost around Annabella's features, from her face to her neck to her long, long hair. Her hair was something even more amazing… think of a misty cold spray of water and your hand is just barely feeling it. "So amazing…" Hermione almost expected to see beads of freezing water in the palm of her hand.

Annabella watched Hermione's face as she felt her, how it would go from a pondering expression to one of great delight.

"You could feel me, too. If you want to." Hermione said suddenly, "Just try to concentrate on all the details. If you try too hard you won't be able to feel anything except the change in temperature."

It was, in fact, the temperature barrier Hermione was feeling. The coldness or warmness, depending on whether you are dead or alive, would create an outline of sorts of a person's body that could only be felt by someone if they are oppositely dead or alive to you.

Annabella lifted up her hand and put it delicately to Hermione's hand, just barely. She concentrated hard and she could feel that odd feeling Hermione seemed to feel, except with heat instead of cold.

What did this mean?

Annabella wanted to question Hermione on what she thought but the look on her face was something she never wanted to cease. Hermione just 'held' a strand of hair in her hand, gliding her hand down to the curl at the very end. She then looked at the clothes Annabella wore, a simple dress with lacing up the front and robes over that. After a moment of thought as to what ghost clothing would feel like, Hermione outstretched her hand and felt the fabric right on her ribs. It felt like a different texture than her skin, but of course it did! It had the same sort of soft, yet solid feeling of some sort of fabric. Hermione ran her fingers still over Annabella's midsection, not really realizing she was crossing boundaries.

"Oh- I'm sorry! I- I got carried away." Hermione said as she retracted her hand like it was burning.

"It's fine. I like it… It's a good feeling you give me."

"You like it when I touch you?" Hermione asked quietly, moving her hand over to Annabella's hand, just barely touching her.

"Y-yes."

"I like touching you…" Hermione said maintaining a long gaze with her as she began to stroke Annabella's hand, "You feel so."

Annabella wasn't sure how to respond to this at all, but she kept that heated staring contest with Hermione going on for as long as she could. She watched as a smirk started to come over Hermione's face and only then realized the orb of heat that was Hermione's hand had moved to her back.

"I want to feel more of you." Hermione said.

"I want you to." Annabella said as she felt this very odd yet pleasant feeling in her stomach. Her cheeks were even darker now.

"You want to feel _me_?" Hermione asked in nothing more than a whisper as she closed the curtain around her bed.

"Yes… I do…" Annabella sighed, stretching her hand out to Hermione's face.

"Take off your cloak." Hermione said.

Annabella's eyes grew ever larger and her mind went reeling. Was she actually about to- _with someone alive_? Annabella reached back and pulled her cloak leaving her in just a dress.

"Dress too." Hermione said with a smile.

Annabella bit her lip as she began to unlace the front of her dress. _Merlin_, the way Hermione was looking at her made her feel so… _inflamed_.

At some point while Hermione was watching all those strings being brought from their places she realized how forward she must have sounded… but Annabella did this to her… oh, Merlin just a few more strings to go…

"You know," Annabella said as she undid the last of the string, "I've heard that ghosts can touch solid objects legitimately… but I've never tried."

"You want to _now_?" Hermione asked, taking her eyes from Annabella's unveiling chest and locking eyes with her.

"Yes." Annabella said.

Annabella shut her eyes and concentrated on her entire being, daring herself to become solid and allow her to feel things, please, at least Hermione! Suddenly, she could feel the bed beneath her and she opened her eyes. She'd done it. _She'd done it! _Her opaque hand went to the robes Hermione was wearing and she was able to remove them!

"You did it!" Hermione said with a smile, "_Touch me some more_." She whispered.

Annabella smiled and began to remove Hermione's school sweater for her and then was amazed she was able to start on the buttons of her shirt. When the skin of her chest was revealed, Annabella felt it, actually felt it, with the very tips of her fingers.

"Hmm… You're so… _cold_." Hermione said wantonly.

"You like it?" Annabella asked hesitantly.

"Mhm." Hermione said to which Annabella smiled, "I want to touch _you_ now."

Hermione went to pull open the rest of Annabella's dress and was surprised when she could actually control this ghost girl. When her dress top was down to her hips and her silvery hair was coming down her front, framing her gorgeous body gracefully. She reached out and ran a hand from her upper neck down her chest, smiling wide when she got a soft moan from the ghost girl, a sound she thought she'd never hear.

Enticed by the feelings Hermione generated, Annabella reached over and took off Hermione's shirt with just the undoing of one button. She then reached around her back and removed the black bra she was wearing.

They both simultaneously sighed, Annabella from the sight of Hermione and Hermione from the sudden gust of chilly air from Annabella she felt. Unable to handle it any longer, Annabella reached out and caressed Hermione's chest with her hands, going slowly to enjoy it.

Hermione moaned and let her hands go down the bare back of Annabella to where her dress was still on her. With blind hands, Hermione got a grip on the dress and pulled it down past the ghost girl's hips, leaving it in a transparent heap on the floor. Before Hermione could get to Annabella's archaic panties, Annabella trampled her in a fit of lust and began to work at her skirt.

It was then, after the shock of having hesitant Annabella attack her, that she realized they hadn't even kissed yet. Hermione took Annabella's face in her hands and forced her to come to her face in a kiss, though it needn't be forced once Annabella knew what she was doing.

It was the most amazing sensation Hermione had ever felt. It was like kissing living, breathing ice! Hermione almost freaked when she felt the icy, wet tongue of Annabella's enter her mouth and send a wonderful chill down her spine. Hermione moaned when she thought of how that gelid tongue would feel _other_ places.

Annabella began to kiss down Hermione's neck, leaving a trail of goosebumps, as her hands went back to Hermione's skirt. After just a moment Hermione's skirt was being pulled blindly down her thighs as Annabella began to kiss her again. Hermione nearly screamed into Annabella's mouth when she felt her hand go into her panties.

"You like that?" Annabella asked quietly as she went lower into Hermione's heat.

"_Yes_!" Hermione moaned. Gosh, she had goosebumps _everywhere_ now.

Annabella began to stroke Hermione gently for a moment, but stopped abruptly. Hermione was going to question her, but then she felt another chill overtake her. Annabella's icy tongue was sliding up and down Hermione's clit, tasting as she began to get wet. Gosh, the heat Hermione generated made Annabella's legs go weak.

She took hold of Hermione's upper thighs, enjoying the touch of the soft skin as she began to work different places, seeing what reactions she could get from her and found one that made Hermione convulse with a small moan.

"_Oh_!" Hermione moaned as Annabella hit that spot again.

Annabella smirked as she felt the heat intensify as she worked at Hermione. The way she sounded, tasted and felt were all things that seemed to perfect to exist. Annabella then brought her hand down and, while continuing with her tongue, stuck one finger into Hermione.

"Oh- _Annabella_-" Hermione moaned as she began to go in and out of her in rhythm with her tongue's ministrations.

Annabella moaned at the sound of her name and began to go faster with her rhythm. Soon, she though Hermione was ready for another finger and added it in, slowly stretching her out.

Hermione convulsed and screamed when Annabella hit that one spot with her tongue and the sensitive are near her entrance at once, sending shivers through Hermione.

"Annabella- _oh_- mmm.." Hermione moaned as she felt she was getting so close to her climax.

Annabella got the hint and started to go faster and faster, angling her work so she hit those spots every other time, making Hermione twitch her leg, moan and move her head side to side. After Annabella started to nibble in her most sensitive parts, Hermione's sex began to ripple with her orgasm and her moves got more erratic until she relaxed once more and Annabella stood up, licking her lips and smiling at her work.

Hermione let out a disbelieving sigh followed by a happy laugh.

She could get used to these hallowed hauntings from her ghost girl.

**Review please? Comments? Thoughts? 3 **

**(I'm seriously thinking about doing another one between… Hmm… The Grey Lady and… Luna?)**


End file.
